


Grounded

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Het, Kissing, Romance, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron loves flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron).

**Title:** Grounded  
 **Summary:** Ron loves flying  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** Broomstick  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron).

Grounded

  
The air is cool and sweet, embracing him like a comforting friend. Ron grips the handle of his broomstick and closes his eyes. Far from the stresses of his daily life, nothing compares with the freedom Ron feels high above the trees with the wind whipping through his hair.

Making his way down he sees Hermione, smiling sweetly at him. Ron quickly lands and dismounts his broom before reaching out to hold her in his arms. Yes, Ron loves flying, but as Hermione kisses him lovingly beneath a beautiful sunlit sky he's glad she's always there to keep him grounded.


End file.
